


Two Favorite People

by animerei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Siblings, could be read as maybe a little sharkbaity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few weeks since Rio was finally released from the hospital, and Ryouga was so relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Favorite People

It had been a few weeks since Rio was finally released from the hospital, and Ryouga was so relieved.

She had been in that hellhole for a year now and Ryouga had always felt like he would lose his mind if she were to stay any longer. It was great to have her back, to see her smiling and laughing and having fun again. 

It was much better than seeing her in such agonizing pain.

After the incident, Ryouga had lost his way. What would he do without her? He couldn’t bare to accept the possibility that the only family he had left could leave him too, so he became angry and harsh and bitter towards everyone and everything. People became afraid of him and that was okay. He didn’t mind.

It wasn’t until he met Yuuma that his life turned around once again. He was starting to smile more and was more hopeful when it came to what was ahead. Sure, meeting Yuuma put Ryouga through some crazy stuff, and he ended up getting hurt a lot for this kid, but it was worth it to be by his side- to help him.

When he learned his sister was in danger, he rushed to save her. But the pressure and the idea of seeing her in more pain weakened him, and he struggled to win the duel. It was Rio and Yuuma’s words that helped him out. Rio and Yuuma.

Now they could all be together. No more pain. No more tears. Ryouga and Rio would sit with Yuuma’s group of friends and Rio would smile and tease him, and although he would be miffed that she would tell people about him having problems with oversleeping and other things like that, at the same time he didn’t care too much. He was just happy to have her back and for her to get along with everyone and to smile again.

Now they were all walking home together and Ryouga couldn’t help but glance at Yuuma in front of him, and then Rio by his side. His two favorite people in the world.

Although they were being targeted by the Barians, part of him felt like things might finally be looking up.


End file.
